


I Need You

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Changes povs oddly a bit, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff, Maybe Spoilers, Sex, Some angst, The kids appear for a moment, i wrote this in 30 mins, season three spoilers and assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: After things get too close Nancy and Jonathan talk.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 mins on my iPhone notepad... so I’m sure errors are a plenty!

She rushed up the steps before Jonathan even closed the front door. He watched her disappear, he let out a soft breath, trying to get his heart to stop pounding so hard. Movement caught his eye... El, Max, Will, Mike and Lucas had moved into the empty wheeler kitchen. Silence had dropped over the whole group.

 

 

Tonight had been too close. That thing... it had almost gotten Nancy... it was so close. Jonathan felt his eyes sting and his heart stutter. He blinked and walked to the kitchen, “keep the doors locked, stay away from the windows... get something to eat,” he said to them all.

 

He didn’t have to say anything. They knew. He glanced at El for a moment, his eyes softened, she nodded sightly. He wanted to say... thank you. Had she not been there. 

 

He settled with reaching his hand out and gently squeezing her arm. She gave a tiny smile. She knew. 

They were safe. Everything was fucked up... but they were okay. 

Jonathan turned to leave and started to walk up the steps... he had to check on her. 

 

.

 

Nancy shut the bathroom door, she wanted to scream and cry... moments ago kept playing over and over in her mind... and it wasn’t just that she had almost died... but Jonathan... 

she felt disgusting, that monster... she had flash backs to when this all started... how close she had come to one of these things getting her. 

She nearly ripped her dress off her body and she jumped into the shower, turned it as hot as she could stand and let it pour over her.

 

.

 

He heard the shower running and nearly knocked, but tried the knob first, it turned and he slipped into the bathroom. The moist steam hit his face, he could smell her shampoo, hear the water... heard her sniffle. He leaned against the door and locked the door and waited. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Nancy said suddenly. Her voice sounded sad. 

“What did you want me to do, Nancy?” he asked. 

 

.

 

Nancy had heard him enter and she knew it was him... she said what had been on her mind the whole time. Of course she did. Because she could be honest with him. 

But his reply threw her off.... of course he’d want to save her. She was about to die.

 

.

 

He wasn’t mad, he was confused though. 

The water shut off and Nancy reached out for the towel on the bar, she pulled the curtain back and looked at him. 

Jonathan’s eyes got wide for a moment, he gazed at her and breathed in deeply. But he dropped his eyes almost shyly. It’s not like he hadn’t seen her... in this state... he’s seen it plenty of times but he felt this wasn’t the time to look at her like that.

 

.

 

Nancy stepped out and she felt this intense level of love for this sweet sweet... boy. Because he was a boy and she was a girl. They were forced to grow up too fast... but how shy he would get still.... how respectful... she stepped closer to him, she needed to be close to him. She wanted to feel his body heat, smell him, see him.

“Not try to die,” Nancy said now moving closer to him, she wrapped the towel around herself and stood there. Hair still dripping wet and skin still warm and moist.

 

.

 

Jonathan felt her and smelled her closer, he wanted to touch her, hold her. Love her. But he was going to be honest with her... So he finally looked up at her, “and I was supposed to let you die?” he asked.

 

. 

 

Nancy looked down, her eyes blinking. Yeah of course she didn’t want that. She was alive because of him. He had saved her life. Risked his for hers. 

 

.

 

Jonathan cursed at himself, he stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, “Nancy... I would make the decision I made a few hours ago... again, and again... and again... even if we didn’t have El to save my ass.... I would do anything to keep you safe,” his voice was soft, it edged on breaking. He meant it. He wouldn’t change a thing he did tonight. 

 

.

 

Nancy met his eyes, her blue ones were bright and red rimmed. “You can’t... I don’t even know why I’m upset...” she finally said softly she wanted to laugh. This was so dumb. They were both kinda dumb. 

 

.

 

Jonathan’s hand went to her cheek... “I love you Nancy... if I have to make a choice to protect you...” he paused, breathed in... he loved her. He loved her so much it scared him... but it was exciting. 

 

.

 

Nancy’s hand gripped his wrist, she placed her other hand on his chest, “I would make the same choice... to protect you because I love you,” she whispered. Saying those words to him... it was the first time she meant it to anyone who wasn’t her family. He was... he was Jonathan and she loved him. 

 

.

 

Jonathan stepped closer and wrapped his other hand around her waist, “you’re not mad at me?” he asked with a tiny smirk. He hoped she wasn’t, he wanted to kiss her and make her happy and plot on how to save the world and keep the family they have... related and adopted... safe. 

 

.

 

Nancy shook her head and smiled at him, “of course not... let’s just... not do that again... ever.” Nancy knew it would happen again but... she could dream. And she wasn’t mad. She was mad at the world and the upside down and stupid monsters... but never him. 

 

.

 

“I’m okay with that,” he leaned and pressed his lips to hers. He was so happy to finally kiss her and feel her kiss back. He never got over it. He loved it so much. Loved her so much. 

 

.

 

She eagerly kissed him back. The nights events catching up to her as she literally rubbed her body against his, let out a soft whimper when he squeezed her tighter. She wanted him so much. It was intense. She almost died and he almost died and she wanted him to fuck her. 

Nancy pulled away just enough from his lips and he looked into her eyes confused for a moment, and then she shimmied and let the towel drop. Jonathan stopped breathing for a moment, his eyes got darker.

 

.

 

He looked her over and licked his lips. There were so many thoughts that drifted through his mind and he wanted to do so much to her... but he knew this was supposed to be a fast and thorough fuck.

 

.

 

Nancy wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his again, he got the idea very quickly and gently gripped her hips and lifted her onto the bathroom counter, lips still connected, she reached between them and unzipped his jeans, reached into his boxers and freed him. He let out a low grunt as her hand gently gripped him and she scooted to the edge of the counter. 

 

Jonathan stopped kissing her, rested his forehead on her shoulder as he watched her hand hold him, watched her guide him inside of her, he turned his head to nuzzle her neck and then grunt as he slid all the way inside of her, tight and hot.

 

Nancy wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in more, she panted and then pulled at his hair and he lift his head and their eyes locked as he started to thrust his hips. Nancy whimpered as she watched his dark eyes bore into her. As she felt him deep inside of her. 

 

This is what she needed, she wanted to feel alive. She wanted to feel him be alive. 

Jonathan leaned in, needing for contact, lips connecting again, his hips sped up and one of his hands went to the apex of her thighs and his thumb gently played with her clit, her whimpers were muffled by his mouth and then he felt her squeeze him. 

 

Nancy lost it when his thumb started to rub her clit, it took her over the edge and her back arched and she felt hot and tingly and like she wanted this to last hours, she gripped him inside as she came hard and milked him. 

Jonathan cane soon after, he could barely move his hips, he stayed nestled inside her as he slowly came down. 

 

Nancy giggled into his ear and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

 

Jonathan’s eyes met hers again and he gave a little smile, “I love you.”

 

Nancy kissed him again and dropped her legs from his hips. 

 

“We need to come up with a plan.” Nancy said softly. 

 

“Yeah um... yeah we do.” He replied, he stayed pressed her body. Enjoying her. Enjoying this. they just looked at each other... knowing the next few hours and days were going to be chaos that they had the kids that needed them... they needed each other. They were a team. 

 

 

They had this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave review if you like?


End file.
